Paperweight
by GwendolynD
Summary: A group of random one-shots. Ch9: Gwen Duncan becomes romance. I'D LIKE TO SUPPORT GOOD and COMPLETED WORKS FROM ANY GENRE IF YOU KNOW ANY LET ME KNOW AND I'LL ADD TO MY TO MY FAVORITES!THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 6

**TROLLS MAKE A MOCKERY OF FAN FICTION!**

**DO NOT REVIEW THEM!**

**THEY THRIVE ON THE ATTENTION!**

**REPORT THEM!**

**I am going to start a list of trolls and their stories on my profile page. The first troll on that list is Jo-Bell and her 'story': 'Jo-Bell at Hogwarts'.**

**Even if taken down, they can always start again, but this way people can see who took look out for and thus not review- that is the only way they'll stop.**

**So if you know a Troll P.M me and I'll add them to my list.**

**Yours Sincerely **

**GwendolynD**

**Ps. If you are waiting for an update on any of my stories I am very sorry- I do honestly plan on finishing them all.**


	2. Paperweight

**Paperweight**

_Been up all night  
Staring at you  
Wondering what's on your mind  
I've been this way  
With so many before  
But this feels like the first time_

Unrequited love sucks.

Bridgette stuffed the photo underneath her mattress and sighed as she flopped onto her bed. That is perhaps her being a bit too dramatic, it is not exactly love, infatuation or a crush maybe- but not love, and she is positive it is one sided, whatever you want to call 'it'.

What she does know, is that she thinks' about him constantly. Always picturing situations where they'd bump into each-other- perhaps a co-incidence on holiday, a reunion, perhaps they have a common friend. But she knows it won't happen, just like she knows he surely won't be thinking of her.

Bridgette watches the white fan spin around, faster and faster, round and round, pushing the wind around her tiny room, cooling the air on her face. Why did it have to be so hot today?

Bridgette pushed the sheets at the foot of her bed, with her feet until they fell of. She spread her arms above her head and stretched her body as far as it would go. That felt good.

Bridgette wondered idly if she'd care about the heat, if he were here.

_You want the sunrise  
To go back to bed  
I want to make you laugh  
Mess up my bed with me  
Kick off the covers  
I'm waiting_

No, probably not. She shifted to the left and tried to imagine him lying next to her. It is just fantasy and she knows she should just forget him and shake him of, get back to reality. But for some unexplainable reason she couldn't forget him, she was afraid to forget him.

She simply refused to.

Maybe it was because she wanted to keep that hope that maybe, one day they'd meet again and _something _would happen. She wasn't sure what, but she didn't care- anything really.

Bridgette grinned stupidly at thought and laughed out loud, the possibility of her some-how charming him- oh that was simply ludicrous she knew. _  
_

_Every word you say I think  
I should write down  
I don't want to forget  
Come daylight_

But, sometimes, she thought it would best, that nothing happened. Keep it to dreams and unrealistic fantasies, where anything was possible.

Keep it where everything is simple and easy.

She also knew, that if they were to meet again, she'd be too afraid to actually say something. She wasn't exactly the boldest person in the world.

She is content to just lay here and dream, because the dreams are pleasant and not nerve-wracking. But then again, like on the surf, sometimes the best waves are the ones you make risks for.

However, now in this moment she'd just dream.

_Happy to lay here  
Just happy to be here  
I'm happy to know you  
Play me a song  
Your newest one  
Please leave your taste on my tongue_

Bridgette shivered as she opened her eyes. Her fan still spinning above her, obviously she fell asleep with it on. Getting up, no longer feeling the need for it, Bridgette turned it of. Not noticing where she was going when she made her way back to her bed, Bridgette got a shock, when she stepped on something on the floor.

A small, snow-globe, paperweight.

A small smile spread on her features as she was instantly reminded of him. Every detail she memorized, his nice sculptured body, gentile smile and kind eyes, his manners, and his charm and-oh what an accent.

Back then she felt he could protect her and help her whenever she needed him. Almost like her, own white knight or prince charming even.

Bridgette looked to her clock- midnight. No longer tired or thinking logically she put on some sneakers and her blue hoodie and made her way outside. When the fresh air touched her face, Bridgette felt that a late night walk was exactly what she wanted.

Paperweight on my back  
Cover me like a blanket  
Mess up my bed with me  
Kick off the covers  
I'm waiting 

She reflected on him during _Total Drama. _She knew he was a jerk. She had watched, as he manipulated everyone, just to win. Maybe that was what drew her to him- he was the 'bad guy'.

Maybe she hoped it was all an act and that he wasn't a manipulative ass that enjoyed manipulating people for his satisfaction or maybe perhaps she though she could change him, somehow- perhaps she'd inspire him to change.

She knew it wasn't entirely impossible, as he was human after-all.

However, he was still a jerk, albeit a charming jerk, but that didn't change the fact that he was a jerk nor did it stop the fact that she was infatuated with him. It was inexplicable and she couldn't explain why- one could blame it on hormones, but that's the way things were.

One thing Bridgette liked about her suburb was that it was quiet. The roads were empty, which was good, because the sprinklers on the park-were on, so instead of sitting on the grass in the park, she sat in the middle of the road and thought about him.

_Every word you say I think  
I should write down  
I don't to forget  
Come daylight  
And no need to worry  
That's wastin time  
And no need to wonder  
What's been on my mind  
It's you  
It's you_

The road was quite comfortable and here outside, Bridgette felt she had all the time in the world to d whatever she liked. She lay down and looked up at the expansive sky and mesmerizing stars- what she wanted to do was think about him.

Whether it was his eyes, smile, accent or body, he had her hooked.

He was addictive and she could not turn away from him. Like drugs, he wasn't good for her, but he made her fell dirty and wild. It drew her away from the nice girl persona.

Maybe that was it, cause sometimes being the nice girl sucked. Maybe he was a tantalizing taste of something bad. She knew he wouldn't be good for her, which was why in reality, nothing could never happen.

She'd never do anything that was bad for her.

_Every word you say I think  
I should write down  
Don't want to forget  
Come daylight_

When she walked back into her room, Bridgette reached under her mattress and ripped up the photo and threw it into the waste-basket. She then picked up her snow-globe paperweight and also threw that into the basket.

But she knew it would be useless.

She'd never forget him. Because she can't have him- she would not allow it to happen and that thought would constantly haunt her and teases her in the back of her mind, and that's where he'd always be.

Always.

_And I give up  
I let you win  
You win 'cause I'm not counting  
You made it back  
To sleep again  
Wonder what you're dreaming_

Damn you Alejandro!


	3. Stuck with HomeSchool

**Stuck with Home-School**

As Eva, got of the boat she realised something, something that made her want to try and swim back to the campsite- she was stuck with home-school, the sexist pig!

…

Ezekiel, was disappointed he was the first booted of, who wouldn't be? It was even more disappointing in the reason why. All he did was state a fact. In general terms, men had more stamina, he didn't get why they got all worked up? It was one comment! He didn't believe he deserved to be voted of.

He did, understand, however, that the iron-woman was highly offended. Which was why, he did not greet her, when she was eliminated. He thought, it would be a good idea for him to leave her to it. He'd giver her time to find the gym, before he approached her.

So, with that thought in mind, he decided to make himself his favourite sandwich: peanut butter, jam, and apples. He really enjoyed the different textures and tastes the simple sandwich brought.

As he munched on his Sandwich, he was acutely aware of the other presence of the house. He never spotted her, or even heard her, but he knew he was there. In-fact, for the entire time, they were in the house they could never cross paths, but knowing the other person was in the house, meant he'd have to approach her eventually. It would be weird to be in a house with some-one and not interact at all. Even, if that person would most likely strangle him on sight.

But why, he pondered as he casually floated in the pool, sadly being by one-self you were given numerous opportunities to think mundanely, so here he was pondering, why did she take offence? She looked just about ready to murder him.

…

Eva punched the bag furiously, how dare they vote her of, she really needed her I-pod, it helped her focus her mind, not to mention she was left with the sexist. The best thing he had ever done was stay out of sight!

She gave a rather vicious punch, how dare he say that! Men greater then women, that- that- sexist pig! It was something she prided herself in, having competed and beat many males in several sporting events. She has always had strong belief in a woman standing her ground against a man and if she could go, one better.

Sitting into the rowing machine, Eva placed her headphone buds into her ears, bringing the noise right up, drowning out all other distractions and she went for it. She really needed to blow some steam.

…

Ezekiel and Eva both made their way towards the showers. Ezekiel still not quite relaxed from his swim, and Eva still angry despite her work-out.

So, it was awkward, when they both entered at the same time.

Eva immediately turned away, but after a moment of hesitation, Ezekiel, unsure of him-self ran to grab her. He just needed to understand.

"Eh, wait, yah, please"

Eva continued to walk, a bit brisker, making it hard for Ezekiel to keep up.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand why, what I said was wrong"

At this Eva paused and turned around growling, causing Ezekiel to jump back startled, "You don't understand"

Ezekiel nodded his head, slightly terrified "Yah, I didn't mean to offend anyone"

Eva growled "Well, you did"

Ezekiel was still perplexed "How?"

Eva, looked ready to punch Ezekiel, when she noticed that he was genuinely confused "You really don't know how"

Ezekiel nodded.

Eva sighed "I have a strong belief for woman being equal to men"

Ezekiel stared confused "But they are not"

Eva raised her fist and then paused in mid-action at seeing Ezekiel shrink back slightly "Sorry, I'm working on my temper"

Ezekiel nodded his head "Eh, its ok"

Eva sighed "Listen, comments like that, sound sexist, because it sounds as though woman can't take on men"

Ezekiel sighed "I was just being general"

"Just don't say stuff like that, home-school"

"Eh, ok, and its Ezekiel"

Eva, shook his hand "Good to meet you, I'm Eva"

Silence fell between the two ex-contestants.

Eva shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably "Er, yeah"

Ezekiel looked at Eva, almost shyly "I wouldn't have voted for you, you know"

Eva looked at him shocked "You wouldn't?"

"You would have been a strong player" Ezekiel grinned "Yah, tougher than al the competitors, especially the guys, yah"

Eva was surprised, a light blush spreading across her cheeks "Um, thanks"

Ezekiel, unsure what else to do or say, turned to head back to the showers and jumped slightly when he spotted Eva walking next to him.

She smiled at his shocked expression "In-case you forgot, I was heading here too"

Ezekiel stopped walking and stared at Eva. She stopped walking and turned to glare at Ezekiel, her smile gone "_What_".

Ezekiel didn't flinch just smiled at Eva "You look beautiful when you smile". He then left Eva in the hallway and continued once more to the showers.

Eva in the hallway, stood frozen and stared uncertainly where Ezekiel just was seconds before, he had called her beautiful. No-one had. For a while, she felt very unlike herself, very giddy and had the sudden urge to squeal, but she slapped herself before she did. If she didn't think he was a nut-job who just spoke his thoughts, she wouldn't believe it.

Eva almost skipped to the showers. Just maybe being at this place, with home-school, wouldn't be so bad after-all.

….

**GwendolynD**

…

Well, here is my contribution, I know its short, but I hoped you all enjoyed it anyways. I really did find this pairing a challenge, so I hope its ok.


	4. Sweet Dedication

**A Sweet Dedication**

"Bada-dun-da- Aww crap!"

'Ha- too early dude!"

"Wait for it"

"Wait for it- man"

"Here it comes"

"Bada- Crap- too early'

"Fellas, Fellas-shoosh"

"Ba-da, ba-da, ba-da, ba-da, da-boom"

"**CAN YOU FEEL IT, COMING, IN THE AIR TONIGHT- OH LORD"**

"**OH LORD"**

…

Man- Oh Man, you gotta love Phil Collins, pure gold!

Especially sung at the top of ones lungs, with ya mates, at two o'clock in the morning and no neighbours for miles! Just brill, man. Just brill.

Karaoke, beer, meat-lovers, and his mates, were the few essentials Geoff needed for a good time, all he needed was his babe Bridge and he'd be set.

Thinking of Bridge, the golden babe she was, had an outing set for them and he'd have to get up early, couple of hours if he'd want to meet her on time. Apparently the local art gallery was doing a special on the Van Gogh dude and Bridge seemed hell excited, so he'd go with her. Brilliant painter and Bridge, meant double awesomeness.

…

"Can you imagine?" Bridge, looked around the room, her beautiful green eyes, taking everything in "that someone saw the world in so many colours"

Geoff held Bridges hand in his own as the two of them took a tour of the art gallery, he'd have to agree, the artwork was pure genius. He could imagine the mans soul, went into these. The guy expressing himself in his amazing artwork, was real cool, real something- it would be cool to express one's self like that, Geoff was really amazed.

Bridgette paused in-front of the mans self portrait, a frown on her beautiful face, "Can you imagine that when he was alive, they called him a mad man, he never knew that his artwork, would one day be appreciated"

Geoff held her close to him, man he loved her, always thinking of others. "Yeah, babe that would have been a real downer, real depressing" he kissed her on the cheek 'but at-least now he is getting his full appreciation"

Bridgette giggled "Yeah I guess your right" she frowned looking disappointed at his self-portrait "Just whish that he knew"

He kissed her on the nose "I'm sure he did babe, I'm sure"

She poked him in the chest and hugged him "You'd better be, you'd better be Geoff"

…

_Geoff was right, Vincent did know. He had two people to thank for that!_

…

Bridge led him around the gallery and Geoff, couldn't help wonder the brilliance of that mans mind, his creations were masterpieces, Geoff really was in awe.

Something, caught, Geoff's eye in the last painting, of the sunflowers, he nudged Bridge "Hey, babe look at that' he pointed to a mark on the vase "something is written there"

Both Bridgette and Geoff, walked closer to the painting to have a better look and sure enough, there on the vase were the words 'To the Doctor and Amy", Geoff grinned, "That's awesome, can you imagine having something dedicated to you by Vincent Van Gogh"

Bridge smiled "I think that's sweet, they must have been important to him"

Bridgette was all smiles the rest of the day, it was comforting to know, that there were two people, who had warmed the lonely, mans heart.

…

The more Bridgette thought about it, the nicer it sounded, the very idea of someone dedicating a piece of art, or a song, or a poem just for her, it made her giggle. It would be nice.

Geoff was a great guy, always happy smiling, and quite willing to experience new things along her, but she wished he had some artistic talent, so he could dedicate something to her. She new that sounded selfish, Geoff was a kind boyfriend who listened to what she had to say and respected her wishes; she knew well enough it was hard to find as nice a boyfriend and she respected that, but at the same time, like any girl she wanted to feel special.

Bridgette let out a giggle at the thought of Geoff as an artist, wearing a straw hat instead of his normal cow-boy had, his big ears wiggling out on the side of the hat, his tongue poking out as he concentrated on the canvas before him, masses of mixed colours lay at his feet ready to be used, next to the natural paints he tried to make from flowers- Bridgette knew he was an enthusiastic guy, always going all out whenever he tried something- so she could easily picture him trying to make his own paints. Its something he would do, though the amount of painting he'd get done, is a mystery, she could honestly see him getting so involved in making his own paints he'd forget about painting himself.

Bridgette sighed, he really was a brilliant boyfriend so sweet and caring, and always seemed to have a good time, wherever she dragged him too- even this one time she had him help her with the grocery's for her mother, delaying their date. It was something to laugh about though, two finely dressed teenagers, dressed for one fine evening (Geoff had even taken of his cowboy hat and neatly combed his hair), end up shopping at your local grocery store. Still, not once, did Bridgette hear a single complaint from him, he managed to joke and laugh throughout the entire shopping experience.

Bridgette would have to admit, she was one lucky girl.

Thinking about lucky… she had been invited, to join Geoff and his mates at his family beach house and there was no supervision! Bridgette squealed, she could not wait!

…

Karaoke, Geoff just loved it, beside him Bridgette was laughing her heart out. With good cause- one of best mates, Petey, was in drag (more precisely a school girl outit) and doing a horrible, or very excitable, rendition of Britney Spears 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'- or whatever the hell it was called. It was bloody hilarious, oh man, Geoff wiped a tear from his eyes, Oh this was too much.

A comfortable silence fell, as they collected themselves after the enjoyable performance.

After hugging Bridge, Geoff got up "Ok me next"

"I'd like to dedicate this, to my babe Bridge"

Geoff then grabbed the remote and picked the song.

"**I can show you the word**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid,**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?"**

Bridgette smiled; he was totally murdering the song, but it was dedicated to her.

She liked this song before, but now it was one of her favourites.

…

_Vincent sat in his house suddenly inspired. He wanted to do something special to the two people who believed in him, The Doctor and Amy. And after the trip to the future, he had a new found confidence, thanks to them._

_He smiled at the sunflowers, sweet Amy had gotten him, she seemed to like them, and perhaps he'd try to find a nice side to them for her. _

…

GwendolynD

The reference to Vincent was from Doctor Who. And just what is the song Geoff is singing to Bridgette?


	5. Deceivingly Beautiful

**Sakura-Blossom Challenge: Heaven and Hell**

**Deceivingly Beautiful**

Without realising it, Alejandro uttered the first word that came to his mind when he looked at the painting "Heaven"

"Or Hell"

He jumped at the sound of the unknown speaker, only just realising he had spoken out loud as he was too mesmerised by the painting. He turned to face her, her lips were quirked to a half-smile, but her eyes were sad when she faced the painting.

"Or hell" The young woman, repeated her previous statement.

Alejandro blinked in shock, at the women beside himself, slowly taking in who she is. Her hair was longer, the teal streaks were gone and she wore less make-up, but it was undoubtedly Gwen. She had looked after herself well through the years, as she still had the same fine, fit figure as in her teens, matched with healthy unmarred skin, she still had the same quirky nervous grin as her teenaged self had and her eyes were just as deep, but the maturity and wisdom of life shone through them.

"Gwen?"

She grinned, obviously waiting for him to figure it out "Took your time Alejandro" she good naturally teased. He chuckled and opened his mouth to respond, when she quickly turned sharply to face the painting, the playfulness gone from her face.

He looked to her and then the painting, her statement of 'Or Hell' rang through his mind, when it clicked "You painted this?"

Gwen gave one slow nod in confirmation, her eyes determinedly staring at the painting and not him, her right arm reaching across her body and rubbing her left arm in a self, one armed hug.

Alejandro openly stared at the young woman and former contestant before him. It may have been some years now, but as the memories came back it was hard to believe that the same awkward teen he once competed against, was the artist of this fascinating exhibit he paid to visit and who had painted the particular piece of work that drew him in and had him in awe.

He simply loved the way the large willow trunk and branches loomed at the front of the painting so vividly done and its vines and leaves, gracefully hanging over and into an elegant lake, a few leaves dripping into the water, in the background, lay great open green spaces and fogged mountains, in the centre peeking through the willow and dancing above the lake is a beautiful shining sunset with the rays dancing in the water and patches of purple/pink sky. In Alejandro's mind, it was heaven. He could not see the hell, which Gwen spoke of.

"It's one of the Lochs of Scotland, I was thirteen and I almost drowned" Gwen's soft, but steady voice, cut through Alejandro's mind and suddenly the painting no longer looked like heaven and he began to wonder why it looked so beautiful, as her words sunk in. The lake looked crueller, when he pictured Gwen drowning in it; the dancing rays of sun, seemed to be mocking and gradually, what he once saw as heaven, became hell.

"Why did you display it?'

He asked her curious, as the painting must have given her such awful memories. He turned to face her, to study her response, only to jump slightly to see her watching him.

She laughed softly at him, enjoying his slight moment of shock.

"I'm glad I was able to offer you a bit of amusement"

She grinned and gave an off-handed shrug, her gaze returning to her painting "It's what convinced Darcy to see my collection, I wouldn't have this exhibit with-out it"

Alejandro nodded his head thoughtfully, also returning his gaze to the painting that did make sense.

"Deceivingly beautiful" he murmured as a final decision on the best way to describe the painting, not meaning for Gwen to hear, but apparently her bat like hearing had allowed her to.

Which was why he was startled once more when she 'hmmmnd' in agreement "It is isn't it" she turned to face him "Just like you" was her, as per usual, frank response.

Alejandro felt himself blush, when it dawned on him, as to what she had said. He'd never been called beautiful before. Sure, handsome, good-looking, attractive, God-like and many similar variations, but never beautiful. Perhaps people thought he'd be insulted, because it was such an effeminate word, but it had a reverse effect. The constant calling of handsome etc., was nice- as always, but can sound like dry praise.

To be a cherished beauty, to be called beautiful, no matter how un-masculine it sounded- was special.

So understandably, Alejandro blushed at her frankness titling him so, he turned his head to hide his reddening face, but at the sight of her cheeky upturned grin- he guessed she had seen it, so he decided to boldly face her and focus on the other word she referenced to "Deceivingly?"

"What" he coated a thick accent on the 'what' "what way am I '_deceivingly'_ beautiful?"

"You are a beautiful person" she stated simply.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, mixed with a look, enticing her to explain herself.

She looked at him, intently studying him; Alejandro would have to admit he fought the urge to fidget as she critiqued him. It was a new and rather unnerving experience he found.

Eventually she spoke, her words thoughtful "You are a man with a strong solid figure and Heather would agree a very fine sculptured body" Gwen grinned mischievously and winked before continuing on "a body, which almost ripples smoothly together, you are several shades of brown, caramel skin, dark chocolate eyes and streaks of oak with your long wild hair that plays about your face, which is angled with fine sharp lines and to finish it of you have the similar, silently strong poise and elegance to the like of a ballerina, so you are a beautiful being.

She paused as Alejandro took this in, not used to being analysed so and unfortunately his cheeks slightly redder, but the same time interesting to hear the careful analysis. And he did enjoy the light pink tinge on Gwen's cheeks.

"You also have a charming persona, which is deceiving because, humans are greedy selfish bastards"

He raised an inquiring eyebrow at her "All humans? Don't you just mean myself?"

Alejandro, was perfectly aware, that even though many years have passed people still grade him as a particular type of evil.

Gwen shook her head "No all humans"

"I'm not a particular type of evil?"

Gwen firmly shook her head "No"

Alejandro, then smiled confidently at Gwen, took a step forward and bent down and whispered in her ear "Then I must say, as per your logic, you are also deceivingly beautiful"

Alejandro smirked delighted that he had finally shocked her and watched as she quickly turned her head away to hide her red face.


	6. Inferno Curls and Sky Blue Eyes

**Inferno Curls and Sky Blue Eyes**

_Dear Mr McLean,_

_You should be ashamed!_

_Your abuse and disregard of the teenagers' safety is disgraceful. As a proud mother of three, with a __wonderful__ and __caring__ husband, I believe that I have a right on behalf of all the mothers and husbands who respect their teenage children, well all parents really to say this to you. I will tell you that this is a warning and that if you do not change your behaviour: you-will-be-sued._

Blah, blah, blah.

Chris screwed up the letter and threw it on the growing bon-fire he had created. These people had no imagination what-so-ever. They were all the same. All thinking they knew everything, all threatening to sue-some actually suing, all critiquing him, calling him all sorts of names, all extremely, extremely long and dull.

Chris exited the house and got into the car.

He pulled the sunnies on his eyes, liking the way they hid his eyes from the curious public. He hated the cliché line _Eyes are the window to soul _or even _betrayers of souls_, but if he were ever to be a believer in clichés they would be the ones he would believe in. His tinted sunnies and yes they were _Oakley's _he had to have practicality and style. The practicality being that _they_- those people, who thought they knew everything, wouldn't actually find anything.

Pausing at the lights, he noticed some girls in the car next to him. They laughed and pointed his direction, though as they drove of, two in the back flipped their hair and arched to display their chests. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

_Womanizer _

A word often used by women to describe him and yet they still threw themselves at him. He smirked, what they say and do are two different things.

Not that he took advantage of it, because like-wise, with the tabloids, what was in them and what actually happens are two completely different things. He smirks once more making the women in car next to him scowl. People are so gullible and so easy to manipulate. He is as famous as he is for a reason, and it is not because he has made great carrier choices.

Oh no.

He would be screwed if that were the case. Not even his looks would get him through.

Speaking of which…any woman would want.

Going through the back way, Chris slid into his private parking spot. Entering the building, he winked at the receptionist, Scarlet, blonde sweetheart, she winked back.

-Go on through Mr McClean-

Ah, he loved her accent. A husky rogue Spanish accent, to be exact.

Chris passively made his way through the familiar corridors, often pausing to talk to people he recognised. He had been here so many times; the familiarity of the place was a strange comfort. He knew it almost as well as his own biography- a winning seller he might add. Admittedly, it wasn't a very comforting place, more likely to give people the shivers, but he owed the place.

Pulling back the curtains, he smiled at the beautiful woman on the bed.

Her rich red curls, an inferno around her slender form. He loved those curls. He walked to the bed and sat on the awaiting chair and kissed those perfect lips.

He stroked the soft cheek, scattered with freckles.

The woman did not move or open her eyes.

He did not expect her.

Sighing he looked to the tubes he had ignored earlier. Sticking through her chest, keeping the blood flowing and her heart alive.

Three years and two months he had been coming to visit. Her condition hadn't improved, but he still came.

He squeezed her hand. Rubbing his thumb in circles over the hand, hoping for some response, but knowing he won't get any.

He chuckled –People, wrote a new article about me, apparently I slept with Phyllis my publicist-

He paused. His eyes drifting to the screen that proved her heart was still beating, that she might be conscious of him. He smiled and looked to those shut eyes, intense sky blue, if he remembered.

-I love you. Always.-

She was his woman, his Camille, with her inferno curls and sky blue eyes.

Looking at the still form, he wondered like he had many times before; why did the permit drive get just a slap on the wrist?

…

**A short and hopefully sweet one-shot. I'm not entirely sure if it worked, but I thought Id try, I liked it, what did you think?**

**GwendolynD**

…


	7. Eva

**Eva**

Eva threw the vase at the t.v. She would've gotten the gold, but nooo, she had too many anger issues to be on the team. She sighed. Very few remembered her from Total Drama now, but it still haunted her. It was a competition she entered, because she knew she could win, she had the ability to win. The utter humiliation of being voted of second…

For the first time she signed herself up for a psychiatrist and she walked in herself and God did she try…she got so mad at her slow progression, which she once again quit. She got angrier at herself because she felt like she failed and she hated that feeling.

It was one big circle and it frustrated her to no end.

She looked at the t.v, she'd have to buy another-one- yet again. She always had a competitive edge and competing in sports just sent a thrill down her spine. The Olympics was all she wanted-dreamt of and her anger issues once again got in her way.

She bit her lip- therapy obviously doesn't help, God knows how many times she had tried. She was twenty-three now, the next Olympics she'll be twenty-seven, not many Olympians make it over thirty. It could very-well be her last chance to be part of the team. If she ever wanted to make it, she'd have-to find a solution. She lived and breathed sports, she wanted to win gold representing her country, one of the highest honours any sports enthusiasts could want, she wanted it desperately, so she needed that solution soon.

But how? Where does a person start?

She may as-well get that t.v, maybe two or three this time. It wouldn't do any good for her to go out every time she broke a t.v . The fact that she even considered buying three was another reason why she should find a solution.

Forgoing her gloves and scarf, she made her way to the store. It was bitterly cold, but Eva loved it. She always loved the cold. Fresh, biting, it enlivened her.

…

"I thought you'd be there instead of here"

Eva turned, startled by the speaker, who interrupted her musings over different t.v's.

"Bridgette" she exclaimed, as she finally recognised the speaker, and "Where?" she asked remembering her previous statement.

"Hi Eva, how are you? And I meant the Olympics" Bridgette pointed to one of the display tvs , where the Olympics was showing.

"I made the team"

"What-"

Eva gave a wry smile "My anger issues once again got in the way"

"Have you considered meditation?"

"No" Eva had heard of sports men and women using meditation for nerves, but to her once she started meditation- she may as-well convert to Buddhism or something.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Bridgette pressed.

"N-" Before Eva could fully decline, she paused to stare at Bridgette. Bridgette, since Total Drama had become a pro-surfer, had risen in the ranks to become number twelve in the world. Perhaps, Eva began to think, there is something in meditation.

Bridgette smiled.

Eva stated she'd wait on getting a tv.

"So, how are you and Geoff?" Eva questioned Bridgette. As far as she knew, Bridgette and Geoff were the only couple that had out-lasted the Total Drama aftermath.

…

Eva felt awkward.

Sure there was no incense- thank God for that, but they'd been sitting crossed legged opposite each-other for the last twenty minutes in utter silence, Eva was positive her ankles had fallen asleep, plus she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do or what was meant to happen.

"Just empty your mind and breathe in…and out"

"Empty my mind?"

Bridgette snapped her eyes open.

"Hmmmn, maybe if I gave you something to focus on…ok, shut your eyes and I'll tell you about my first surfing lesson concentrate on that as you breathe in and out"

Eva did just that and soon as she listened to Bridgette's story her breathing evened out and she felt calmer. Until, the story stopped.

But, Bridgette was smiling "Well it's a start, it'll improve as you go"

…

If Bridgette wasn't around, it was Geoff, or sometimes both. Sometimes they'd go for coffee after the meditation sessions, maybe speculate about Total Drama, but that was rare. Slowly and gradually a friendship between Eva and the Couple was formed.

And when Eva won gold four years later, she dedicated the award to them.

…


	8. Lola

This is a short one-shot, inspired, by what I believe to be a brilliant song. If you don't know it, I suggest, you look it up: Lola by the Kinks. Hope you all enjoy!

Lola

_I met her in a club down in old Soho_

_Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry-cola_

_She walked up to me and she asked me to dance_

_I asked her, her name and in a dark brown voice she said Lola_

_L-o-l-a Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola_

Gwen walked down the foot path, the cool air hitting her cheeks, she yawned as she past the closed shops, at this hour, in this area there was one reasonable place open '_The Moon'._

'_The Moon'_was one of the few places that were still open at- ah- 3.21 in the morning and had decent coffee. She really needed the coffee, which was why she really appreciated this place.

"Hey, Good Looking"

Gwen turned around to watch, the reason why she was here, wink at a blonde girl. The blonde girl stopped and started to 'chat' with him. Gwen shook her head as she noticed the blonde girls wig slide a bit.

As she entered _'The Moon'_, Gwen wondered, how long it would take for him to notice, that girl, was a transvestite.

….

Sighing, Gwen ordered her coffee and sat down. She tried not to think of the lecture she had in less, than five hours. Why? Did she let him talk her into it?

Gwen smirked to herself as she watched her Mohawked companion enter, a red tint on his cheeks. She had a good time, but it was nice to know, he'd be getting his Karma's worth. It had been two years, since Total Drama World Tour and the two stopped dating. It just didn't work out, once the filming stopped, but she was happy to be friends. That and the constant on-going paranoia about the love triangle, involving, her Duncan and Courtney, got really annoying.

"Aw, Sunshine, didn't think you'd make it here?"

Duncan scowled when he sat down in-front of her "Oh, Ha Ha"

Gwen laughed "So, when did you realise, 'she' was a 'he'?"

"Can it, Sweetheart"

Gwen punched his shoulder "Sorry, Juvie, but your 'tough- guy' persona ain't gonna work on me"

Duncan leaned into his seat, his cocky persona returning to him "Admit it, Sunshine, you had a good time"

Gwen scowled "I have a lecture in less than five hours"

Duncan chuckled "There was no-one keeping you there"

Gwen took a sip of her coffee "You could have at-least told me the time"

Duncan shrugged his shoulders "You could just skip your lecture"

Gwen almost spat out her coffee at the suggestion, she stared at him, to see, whether he was serious.

Duncan smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows "Why the hesitation Sunshine?"

Gwen glared "There is no hesitation, of-course I'm going- its, Professor Dalton, a great lecturer- which I've told you for the last several months, I've been looking forward to- of-course I'm going!" she half screamed and whispered at Duncan, loosing all composure, partly shocked at him asking her and partly due to her being tired.

Duncan smirked even wider "Woah, Sunshine, calm down"

Gwen sighed and took another sip of her coffee "I think, the lack of sleep is getting to me"

"Not to mention the 'Punch'"

Gwen snorted "Some 'Punch', what was in it anyway?"

Duncan shrugged his shoulders "Hell, if I know, last time I saw it, they were putting more vodka in it"

Gwen smiled "It ended up, tasting like some sort of Pineapple Wine"

The two, sat in silence for a while. Gwen, thought about her friendship with Duncan. Even if he sometimes made her do crazy tings, like go out to a 'slasher' party the night before an exciting lecture, he was still a good friend for her to have. Out of everyone she had met on Total Drama, he was the only person; she had kept regular contact with. Probably, because, they'd be friends, even if, they didn't meet on some crappy reality show.

"What's on your mind Sunshine?"

Gwen smiled up at Duncan "The guy, who dressed up as a blooded brain" she knew he didn't like sentiments.

Duncan cracked up "Oh, that dude was Awesome man!"

"Do you know what he used for blood?"

Duncan shrugged his shoulders "Dunno, but my blood is better"

Gwen grinned "The stuff, you made in TDA?"

Duncan nodded.

Gwen shrugged her shoulders "Ahh, I don't know, his was pretty convincing…"

"Gwen"

"Ok, Ok, your blood is better- sheesh, boys"

"Yeah, but you need us"

Gwen punched his shoulder.

"Hey"

"You deserved it"

Duncan turned his chair around and leaned onto the head rest "So, back on track, which was your favorite Vampire costume?"

Gwen leaned forward "The chick, with the red and pink her"

"Oh, come of it has to be the dude, with the fake eyeball"

Soon, the two, were having a long discussion, about their previous engagement, mixed with random off-the side banter. Gwen enjoyed herself; it was nice to just chat with Duncan, even if he was a perverted arse that was until, she noticed the sun starting to rise.

She looked at her watch: 6.35. She jumped up from her seat "Sh*t Duncan!" She had just under two hours to get home, shower, find her sketch pad, and get to her lecture.

"What?"

"I have to get to my lecture!"

"Make me"

Gwen glared and crossed her arms. She was not in the mood.

Duncan sighed "Well, come on sweetheart"

As they exited, they passed a familiar blonde making out with another dude. Gwen smirked at Duncan, who looked anywhere, but at the 'couple'. Gwen leaned in and whispered "Lola" in his ear. He wnt to shove her, but she dodged his hand. Gwen, suddenly beyond tired, happily hummed the familiar tune about a transvestite, the whole way back to Duncan's car.

_Well, I'm not the worlds most masculine man_

_But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man_

_And so is Lola_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola_

_Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola_

…_._

I just like, to note here, that I made up Professor Dalton.

GwendolynD


	9. Whatever Everything Is

Whatever Everything Is

I watched as the drops of water beat against the clear windows of my car. The weather reflected my mood. I wrapped the blue shawl closer around myself and held myself. How could this happen? How could I let things get this messy...

_Everything was planned. I went to art school like I promised myself. I was about to make my first trip to Japan and then I received a letter: an invitation from the production team of Total Drama. We were due for a 'where are they now'/ 'ten year reunion' compiled into one big TV special. It was guaranteed to be a disaster._

Other cars drove past and I watched them all in a hurry heading for a special direction all needed for something or someone. I felt wet salty water drop down my cheeks and dribble down my chin; I felt incredibly alone and unwanted. I gasped and bit on my lips as I tried to smother any other possible noise I could make, not wanting to attract any more unwanted attention. Life was so simple, so smooth and it took one night to ruin everything.

_We were told it was to be formal, so I decided to by some material and make my outfit. Midnight black dress with lace star patterns to look like the night sky, and to finish it of, a beautiful layered trail midnight black mixed with navy. I had a bit of left over money to splurge on a nice dark blue shawl. My hard work had been for nothing._

_Oh sure, I got plenty of complements when I entered, even Chris had something nice to say. I felt good and we reminisced on the so called 'good times'. And then they entered. _

_He looked completely different almost unrecognisable, but his smile and wink in my direction still managed to cause the same intense mixed feelings within. She hung of his arm proud, actually I was surprised they were still together, but they still seemed to be strong. Watching her with him, seeing the two happy together, made me feel ugly, vulnerable, and very alone._

I swallowed deeply and sighed heavily. Why am I still sitting here anyway, what am I waiting for?

_I watched as she pranced around telling everyone, how successful she was, how perfect things were, how easy life was and how she did it on her own without any help. I watched as he hung back and followed her command, looking every bit uncomfortable, his spark almost gone, yet still willing to stick by her. _

_I couldn't help myself, after exchanging a 'few words' and a few insults about my petty life I slapped the girl- for myself or him I can-not say- but the next thing I knew my dress was ruined and he was looking at me shock written all over his face._

_Chris, on the other hand, was standing by the side lines grinning his too white teeth showing, thinking about the ratings._

_In that moment may brain froze, no rational thought entered my mind- I just wanted everything and every-one to disappear, so I left. All I could think about was how I probably just ruined everything, whatever 'everything' is._

So here I am sitting in my car too numb to even consider driving away somewhere, even if I could drive, I wouldn't know where to go- the last place would be my lonely apartment. It is just so hard to understand as to why it hurt so much, I thought I'd let it go - it had been ten years and even so, back then they never talked about what they had, what 'it' was…How can I be so upset over something, when I don't even know what I am missing?

Suddenly a knock was heard on the window of the passenger door, startled me, I looked over to see him there. I signalled to let him know he could come in and looked down, I felt heat rise to my cheeks embarrassed of him seeing me like this.

We waited in silence, no one speaking and I wished I could sink into a black hole. Finally he spoke, his voice soft 'We broke up'. I looked up shocked 'It wasn't my fault was it?', because as much as I didn't like that girl I didn't want to be why they broke up. He shook his head, amusement shone in his eyes 'Nah, it was about time, it was long overdue'. I blinked slowly, trying to take in that information that was really unexpected.

I shifted feeling very uncomfortable.

"So Sunshine" I looked up at him again at the sound of his voice ' I was wondering, if you'd like to see that new 'Slasher' film and perhaps we could catch up afterwards' he looked nervous. I smiled a small at that and nodded my head 'Yeah that sounds nice'. He grinned, his green eyes sparkling 'Good, because she drove, so I'd need a lift home' I shook my head and laughed, feeling lighter than before, much lighter. I started the engine and drove off to the theatre. "So," I questioned him "what happened to your Mohawk?" he just laughed.

Everything slowly seemed to be coming into place and back together just like that, they had it again, whatever 'it' is.

…

**GwendolynD**


End file.
